The Waiting Is Over
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: Sequel to I Will Wait For You. Years after the final duel, Yuugi, Ryou, Solomon, Malik, Ishizu, Seto, Odion, and Mokuba decided that the time has come to rejoin their counterparts, along with Joey, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Serenity. Please review!
1. Solomon Mutou

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: SOLOMON MUTOU**

Solomon Mutou looked at the now-empty game shop, everything was gone, as he ordered. With the help of Seto's attorney, Ichiro Tanaka, he sold the Kame Game Shop in its entirety and gave the money to Professor Hawkins, his old friend.

Then, the next oder of business was to say farewell to all his vendors, friends, associates, and the like, He is about to start on his journey, a journey that he will never return from. They all understood what had to be done. They wished him well, even though there were tears and wailing. Solomon hugged and kissed every one of them

"I must be on my way. I pray God's blessing upon you all." said Solomon as his goodbye. He left and went back to the park to await Yuugi and the rest.

It was then that he heard a song that he haven't heard in years, since that heart-shattering day. "I will wait for you" was the name of the song. He then heard Shimon's voice.

"Are you ready, love?" Shimon asked. Solomon shook his head,

:Not until Yuugi and the others get here." Solomon said.

"I understand" said Shimon. "Take all the time you need. I am waiting for you."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Good Beginning or no?

Next: YUUGI MUTOU

Review, please?


	2. Yuugi Mutou

Title: The Waiting is Over

Authoress TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: YUUGI MUTOU**

Yuugi was walking down the street. He just left the Domino Dueling Museum, after donating his most prized possession...his deck.

"I will not be needing that anymore, not when I am about to meet Yami and be with him forever." said Yuugi to himself.

Yuugi had long since graduated school, attended college, and was working with his grandpa in the Kame Game Shop. No matter how many times he heard from the public that he was "king of games" he knew that title rightly belonged to Yami, or rather, Atemu.

Yuugi also sold all his possession and worldly goods, seeing they will no longer be wanted or needed. He had fun with the money. He had the time of his life. He lived each day as if it was his last, because that was very well the case, and he is happy about that.

"I get to see my Game King again, and this time, it is for good!" yelled an enthusiastic Yuugi to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a song that he had not heard in years...every since Yami was separated from him.

_"I will wait for you? WAIT...THAT IS YAMI'S SONG! WHY AM I THINKING OF THAT NOW OF ALL TIMES? _Yuugi thought to himself.

Then came his answer.

"Yuugi" said the handsome voice of his Game King.

"Yami? Is that you?!" Yuugi said cheerfully.

"It is I, my sweet aibou" Yami said in Yuugi's mind, the mind link finally reopened after years of it being shut off.

"What does this mean, the mind link opening?" asked Yuugi.

"That means that we are about to be united soon, love. Are you ready?" asked Yami.

"YES! Well, I have to meet up with everyone first, you know" said Yuugi mentally.

"Of course. I will wait until you all have gathered. Until then, I love you" said Yami.

"Oh, Yami. I love you, too. See you later...bye!" exclaimed Yuugi through the mind link.

"I will see you in a little while, love. Take care. "Yami said, then shutting off the link.

Yuugi walked to the park where he sees his grandfather waiting.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Yuugi shouted.

Solomon turned to greet his only grandson.

"Yuugi, great to see you again, my lad" said Solomon, Yuugi sat down beside his grandfather.

"Are you ready, Yuugi?" said Solomon. Yuugi nodded his head.

"Did you hear Shimon's voice?" asked Yuugi. Solomon nodded.

"Did you hear Yami's voice?" asked Solomon. Yuugi nodded.

"Well, let's wait for the others to come.: said Yuugi. Solomon nodded in agreement.

With that said, they took out sandwiches and ate as well as talked about old times.

* * *

Well, how was that?

The next one is JOEY WHEELER!

Review, please! Thanks!


	3. Joseph Wheeler AKA Katsuya Jounouchi

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: JOSEPH WHEELER/KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI**

Joey was watching as the Guardian Angels of Domino Charity Association took away the last of his meager possessions. Well, he wasn't going to need them where he was going...to the realm that Yami and the others were. The same place that Yuugi and the rest were going forever.

"Well", said Joey to himself. "I spoke to Mai for what I thought was for the last time, but I was wrong I guess. I am happy though."

You see, Joey told Mai that he would never see her again because he wanted to go with Yuugi and the rest to the spirit realm. He could remember that day as if it just happened a few minutes ago...

(FLASHBACK)

_"This is Mai.", Mai answered her phone. _

_"Hey, babe. It's me, Jou", Joey said in his own casual way._

_"Joey! How are you, hon?" asked Mai. _

_"I'm good. Listen I got something to tell you and I don't know how you are gonna take it", started Jou nervously._

_"What is it? Did you cheat on me, Jou?!" yelled Mai._

_"What the--NO! I will never! I thought you trusted me more than that, Mai." said a hurt Joey._

_"Sorry, hon, I kinda jump to conclusions there. What is it?" asked Mai._

_"Well, today is my last day here," said Jou_

_"Last day? You're moving, Jou?" asked Mai sadly._

_"Yeah, you can say that. You remember that I said that I had to go to the final duel between Yuugi and Yami?" asked Joey._

_"I remember. You told me that Yuugi won, so Yami had to leave...go back to the spirit realm." said Mai._

_"Yeah he did. He and the others sang a really great, yet sad, song to Yuug' and the rest. Yuug' and the others asked Yami and the other spirits to wait for them to come one day. Well, that day is today. Yuug' is leaving, along with Gramps, Kaiba, Malik, Ryou, Ishizu, Mokuba and the rest," said Joey. Mai was confused._

_"Jou, what does that have to do with you moving?" asked Mai. _

_"Well, I'm going with them, Mai", said Jou._

_"WHAT?!" screamed Mai. "How can you leave me, Jou?! I thought we were getting married and all that!"_

_"Believe me, Mai, I would love to marry you, but what kind of relationship can we have with you still here and me over there?"_

_Mai was silent for a few minutes as she digested the information that she was given._

_"Mai? You still there?" asked Jou._

_"well, Jou...there is only one thing I can do." said Mai quietly._

_"Mai! What are you gonna do? Nothing stupid, I hope" said a worried Jou._

_"If you consider my going with you stupid then, yeah", said a smiling Mai._

_Now it was Joey's turn to be confused._

_"Huh?" saked Jou. _

_"Jou, I love you very much, more than I ever loved any man. I would rather be with you in the spirit realm than be without you here." __said a determined Mai._

_"I-I don't know what to say really. What about your dueling and modeling careers?" asked Jou._

_"I can make do without them. I just want to be with my boyfriend, or should I say, my future husband. I love you, Jou, and I am going with you. Case closed. Got it?!" said Mai. _

_Joey never felt as proud or good as he did that moment._

_"I can easily dispose of my things, Jou. I will meet you at the park before sunset, ok? Gotta go. I got things to get rid of. Love you" said Mai. _

_"I love you, Ms. Mai Valenine-soon-to-be-Wheeler" said a blushing Jou as he hung up. _

_He punched the air. "YES! MAI IS COMING!"_

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

Now that all his things were gone, he made his way to the park where he hummed the song, "I Will Wait For You".

At the park, he saw Yuugi and Grandpa. He walked up to them.

"You weren't gonna go without me, are you?" asked a joking Jou. Yuugi ran to hug his best friend. So did Solomon,

"Of course not, Joey! Are you sure you want to go with us?" asked a worried Yuugi.

"Huh?" asked a confused Joey.

"Joey, once there, you can never come back. Do you understand?" asked a serious Solomon,

"Listen, Yuug', Gramps. I am a big boy and I am going, No worries.", said Joey as sitting down on the ground.

"What about your family?" asked Solomon.

"Let's see...Dad got killed in a drunken bar fight last month...Mom was killed in a car crash three years ago...Serenity is coming as well as Duke, her new love. I got it all covered. See?" said a confident Joey.

"What about Mai? You're marrying her, remember?" said Yuugi.

Joey smiled and said, "Mai is coming, too!"

"WOW! She must surely love you, Joey." said Yuugi, happy for his best friend.

"I see. Well, sit with us, Joey, We are talking about old times to pass the time while we wait for the others to come." said Solomon.

"Cool. I'm down with that. Let's gab!" said a cheery Jou.

So the gab-fest began.

* * *

Is that one OK?

Next One: MAI VALENTINE!

Review, please?


	4. Mai Valenine AKA Mai Kujaku

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: MAI VALENTINE/ MAI KUJAKU**

"Is there any room for a lady...especially Joey's?" asked Mai as she made her way there to the park.

Jou ran up to Mai, kissing her passionately. Yuugi blushed and so did Solomon. Mai then broke the kiss.

"Uh, Jou? Hon? Company at 3:00', said Mai softly.

"Huh?" mumbled Joey.

"Yuugi...Mr. Mutou...behind you?" asked Mai.

Joey then turned around to see them. He was turning a deep red.

"Uh, sorry about that folks", laughed a nervous Joey.

Yuugi smiled. "That's ok."

Solomon said, "I hear that you are going with us into the spirit realm. You cannot return once there. Are you certain, Mai?"

Mai wrapped her arms around Jou, staring into his honey eyes with her own amethyst ones. "Yes! If that means being with Joey forever, then yes. I have no family here anyways."

"Well, sit on down with us, Mai. We're talking about old times here. Care to join us" asked Mr. Mutou.

Mai nodded. "Delighted."

She sat down on Jou's lap and joined in the conversation.

* * *

Is that one OK?

Next One: SERENITY WHEELER/SHIZUKA JOUNOUCHI-KAWAII!

Review, please?


	5. Serenity Wheeler and Duke Devlin

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: SERENITY WHEELER AND DUKE DEVLIN**

"I can't believe this is happening. I going to go to the spirit realm. What is better is Duke is going with me." Serenity giggled as she saw the last of her belongings being loaded on trucks, trucks from the orphanage.

Serenity knows that Joey is going there as well as Mai and the rest. Jou didn't want to leave his little sister behind. Serenity surprised him by telling him that she is going as well as Duke.

"As long as I have Jou and Duke, I am quite content, no matter where I go." Serenitydeclared as she closed her apartment door for the last time. She would never again have need of it.

She sat outside her apartment complex waiting for Duke to come by to pick her up. She was happy that she and Jou were still family. She considered Mai the sister she never had. She prays that Jou would think just as highly of Duke.

"SERENITY! HEY, 'REN! READY TO GO?" asked the handsome voice of none other than Duke Devlin. They were walking to the park seeing that Duke also sold all his possessions. He sold all rights to the DDM game to Industrial Illusions.

"Duke! Hi. Yes, I am ready?" Serenity said as she grabbed his hand and together, they walked down to the park to meet up with the others.

When they reached the park, they saw Solomon, Yuugi, Jou, and Mai talking. They sat down wiith them.

"So, you're coming after all, I take it?" asked Solomon. Both Serenity and Duke nodded.

" You bet, sir. Since that everyone else is going, I have no reason to stay here." said Duke. Serenity agreed.

"Ug, guys? You do know that once we are there, we cannot come back here...ever." said Yuugi seriously.

"As long as I have my family, friends, and boyfriend, I have all I need" Serenity said, looking at Duke lovingly.

Too chocked up to speak much, Duke just kissed Serenity. "Same here" Duke said quietly.

"Well, back to our conversation..." Jou interrupted.

The talk continued as time slipped by them.

* * *

Is that one OK?

Next One: TEA GARDNER/ANZU MAZAKI

Review, please?


	6. Tea Gardner AKA Anzu Mazaki

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever

* * *

.**CHAPTER SIX: TEA GARDNER/ANZU MAZAKI**

Tea was bidding farewell to her college friends in New York. She accomplished what she wanted. She became a dancer. That was her lifelong wish, and now that wish became reality. Remembering all the good times here, Tea was just sitting at the airport, ready to return to Domino, for the last time ever.

As her friends had done, she too sold all her possessions. She no longer had a family, as they deceased years before. There was nothing to hold her back, Nothing, Not a thing. She heard the announcer call:

"Flight 782 departing New York for Domino City, Japan is now boarding at Gate 14."

_"Well, that's me. Gotta go and meet my friends again", _Tea thought as she made her way to the gate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she touched down safely in Domino, she caught the bus to the park with the last of her money. She remembers telling her now ex-boyfriend, Kentaro, that she will leave with her friends, never to return. Kentaro told her that she had to choose between her friends and her man. Of course, she chose her friends. They broke up and he left her the next day, for one of her college classmates, no less. Tea didn't even seem sad. In fact, she was relieved. Now, she had nothing to keep her here any longer.

"HI YOU GUYS!" shouted Tea as she came to the park. Yuugi and the reat gave her hugs and friendly kisses.

"You really came after all!" said Yuugi. "Where is Kentaro?"

"We broke up. No worries, though. Now I have nothing at all to keep me here!" said Tea happily.

"Are you alright with that, Tea?" asked Jou.

"Yep! When are the others getting here?" asked Tea.

"The others should be here shortly, Tea. Just relax and take a load off." said Mai, hugging her.

"Where is your sister, Joey?" asked Tea. She then turned around to see her and Duke sucking faces. "Uh, never mind."

"Well, who is the next one to arrive?" asked Solomon, anxious to get this show on the road.

"Patience, Grandpa. I am sure Shimon will still be there...waiting for you as he prominsed." said Yugi.

Solomon blushed.

"What were you guys talking about when I showed up?" asked Tea, sitting down at the bench.

"Just about our lives here up to this moment. Wanna talk about your college days? We are so dying to hear about them." said a winking Mai.

Tea blushed. "It's not like that, Mai."

"Sure, it's not" replied Mai, laughing.

Tea laughed as well. "Well, let me start from the beginning..."

* * *

Is that one OK?

Next One: TRISTAN TAYLOR/HIROTO HONDA!

Review, please?


	7. Tristan Taylor AKA Hiroto Honda

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TRISTAN TAYLOR/HIROTO HONDA**

Tristan was walking to the park to meet up with the others. He was looking forward to seeing everyone. Yet his heart was heavy.

You see, Ribbon broke up with him for another guy some months ago. He truly hoped that she would come with him like Mai was going with Joey.

"Great. Just freaking great. I have no girlfriend now and everyone is getting ready to go to their mates. THIS IS NO FAIR!" shouted Tristan to himself, gaining the attention of other passers-by.

Suddenly, he found himself at the park where everyone was meeting.

"TRIS! HEY, BUDDY!" shouted Joey, running up to hug his longtime friend. Tristan just waved, remaining silent.

"Something wrong, bud?" asked Jou.

"Everyone has someone but me." Tristan looked dejected . Jou was shocked.

"Where's Ribbon?" asked Serenity, walking over to Tristan with Duke holding her hand.

"We split up." Tristan said sadly.

"Oh, harsh, man. I am so sorry." said Duke, patting him on the shoulder,

"Me too, Tristan" said a concerned Mai, holding on to Jou.

"Ii will be fine, Tristan. I promise" said Solomon, feeling sorry for the young man.

"You bet it will be!" exclaimed Yuugi, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tristan?" asked Tea, appearing behind him.

Tristan looked at Tea. "You're beautiful, Tea, Really. Glad to see you again, Where is Kentaro?" asked Tristan.

"We broke up also" said Tea sadly. "I guess I will be going alone, like you are."

"Tea? " asked Tristan.

"Yes?" asked Tea.

"Would you go with me...as my girlfriend?" asked Tristan hopefully.

Tea squealed in excitement. "ABOUT TIME YOU ASKED ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"W-w-what?" asked Tristan nervously.

Tea blushed. "I always like you, Tristan, I just didn't know how to tell you. I lost my nerve, and decided to go out with Kentaro."

Tristan blushed. "Well, to tell you the truth, I always wanted to ask you out, Tea, but like you, I was too nervous. I felt that I had a better chance with Ribbon. Now that is over...will you be mone, Tea? Mine only?"

Tea cried tears of happiness. "As long as you will have me, Tristan."

Tristan embraced her. "I would be a fool not to. Now, we can go to the spirit realm together and be together for all time."

"Oh, Tristan!" said a happy Tea.

"I love you." Tristan said gently.

"I love you, too!" said a gushing Tea. Tristan kissed her.

"Congradulations! I am so happy for you kids!" Solomon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am too" said a happy Yuugi.

Everyone else congradulated the new couple.

"Well, we're still sharing old memories. Care to share, you guys?" Duke asked.

Tristan settled on the bench, with Tea sitting on his lap.

"Well, here is the story..."began Tristan.

* * *

Next One: THE ISHTARS...ISHIZU, MALIK, AND ODION!

Review, please?


	8. The Family Ishtar: Ishizu Odion & Malik

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FAMILY ISHTAR...ISHIZU, ODION, AND MALIK**

"Greetings to everone. May Ra forever bless you" said Ishizu as she, Odion, and Malik made their way to the benches.

Everyone greeted them warmly.

"How are you guys?" asked Tea, holding on to her new boyfriend, Tristan.

"We're fine, Tea. How are you?" asked Ishizu.

"I am great, thanks to having Tristan here" said a blushing Tea. Tristan blushed as well.

"Have you settled everything, Ishizu?" asked Solomon.

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, sir. I have sold all my possessions, spent some of the money, and donated the rest to worthwhile causes. I have no unfinished business here."

Joey walked up to them, trailed by Mai. "So, how about you guys?" asked Joey.

"I have sold all ny earthly possessions, as I will no longer have neither need nor desire for such. The clothing I wear is all I own." said Odion solemnly.

"And you, Malik?" asked Mai.

Malik smiled and replied, "I sold all my things, spent the money, and withdrew myself from college. Mission accomplished."

"Well, that is that, I guess. Who else are we waiting for?" asked Duke, walking up to them, holding Serenity's hand.

"Who else do you think, silly? Ryou, Mokuba, and Seto" replied Serenity, giggling.

Duke blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot."

"I wish they will hurry up and get here. I am so nervous I can't stand it!" yelled Yuugi.

Suddenly, they heard a new voice.

"So sorry, everyone. I got here as soon as I could", said a certain handsome albino with a British accent.

"RYOU!" everyone yelled in greeting.

* * *

How was that one, folks? 

Next One: RYOU BAKURA

Review, please?


	9. Ryou Bakura

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: RYOU BAKURA**

"How is everyone? Have you been waiting long?" asked Ryou, finishing the last of his turkey sandwich.

"We're doing great, young man. Are you doing fine as well?" asked Solomon.

"Yes, thank you." replied Ryou.

"Are you ready to see Bakura again, Ryou?" asked a timid Yuugi. Ryou nodded simply.

"Oh, yes. Quite ready. I take it that you are ready to be with Yami, or rather, Atemu?" Yuugi nodded in excitement.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I am!" shouted an exuberent Yuugi.

Ryou noticed Tea and Tristan holding hands. He smiled.

"Tea, Tristan. Do I even have to asked about Ribbon and Kentaro?" asked Ryou politely.

Tea laughed. "Change in plans, Ryou"

Tristan agreed. "Yep. Ribbon broke up with me and Tea broke up with Kentaro."

Ryou blushed. "I am so sorry, guys."

"Why are you sorry, Ryou?" asked Tea, giggling.

"Yeah, we're not. We have each other and that is what counts in the end" said Tristan, kissing Tea's cheek. Tea turned crimson.

"In that case, I am happy for you two, really" said Ryou, smiling.

"Are you ready, Ryou?" asked Joey.

"More than ever, Jou" affirmed Ryou.

"Did you settle everything?" asked Ishizu.

Ryou nodded. "Yes, I have. I sold all my belongings, including the house. I spent some money and the rest I donated to Domino City Chilren's Hospital."

"What about your father?" asked Odion.

"What about him?" asked Ryou.

"Will you miss him? Will he let you go?"asked Serenity.

Ryou sighed."Oh please, I am a grown man, Serenity. I do as I please. Seeing that he was barely around while I was growing up I pretty much wrote him off. The only family I had were my mum and my sister, Amane, and they are deceased. So, here I am."

"Okay, now all we have to wait on is Mokuba and Kaiba and we're all set" said Yuugi.

Suddenly...another new voice was heard approaching.

"I thought I told you long ago..._call me Seto_." said the now former CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Everyone turned around and sure enough, there stood Seto and Mokuba.

* * *

Was that one fine, folks?

I hope so.

Next One: THE BROTHERS KAIBA...SETO AND MOKUBA

Review, please?


	10. The Brothers Kaiba AKA Seto & Mokuba

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: THE BROTHERS KAIBA...SETO AND MOKUBA**

Everyone greeted them with excitement, now they can be on their way to their final destination.

"Seto, did you take care of your affairs?" asked Yuugi. Seto nodded.

"My namsion was sold, my company sold and destroyed, and all my money was donated to the Domino City Orphanage where Mokuba and I were growing up. I feel that it was a fitting end" Seto said.

"I dropped out of college and I gave away all my old games and toys to my friends' children." said Mokuba.

"Well, I suppose all is in order here. Seto, who did you sell your company to?" asked Tea.

"Industrial Illusions" said Seto. Everyone was shocked.

"PEGASUS?! HIM?!" asked Mai and Jou at the same time. Seto nodded again.

"Well, he likes to play games so much...I figured 'what the hell' and sold it" Seto replied.

"Are you sure you wish to go, Seto? I am sure Seth would understand if you-" began Solomon.

"NO!" shouted Seto and Mokuba simutaneously.

"We're going, and that is final!" nodded Mokuba

"What about your vast fortunes? Are you sure you wat to give all that us? You're worth billions, Seto" said Jou.

"Money is nothing without love. For the first time ever, I fel whole. With Mokuba and Seth, I feel complete for the first time since, well, ever. Kaiba Corp. can burn in hell for all I care. All I want is Mokie and Seth. Now that I have them, I need nothing else" declaed Seto with the fierce determination and power of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"What about your deck?" asked Duke.

"I donated it to the Domino Dueling Museum. It stands next to Yuugi's. We are being called "The Eternal Duel Masters" and I feel no regrets handing them all three of my Blue-Eyes. None. Now, let's get this show on the road" said Seto, getting to his feet, Mokuba following suit.

"I love Seth, and where he is, that is where I am going, got it?!" Seto said with the same fierce passion as the Seto of old .

"And where my brother goes, I go...got it?!" said a determined Mokuba.

"Well, I guess that is that" said Serenity.

"It is time to depart from this place...for the last time" said Ishizu.

Everyone nodded and stood up, ready to face whatever they had to in order to see their loved ones again.

* * *

Was that one fine, folks?

I hope so.

Next One: SAYING SAYONARA TO THE OLD

Review, please?


	11. Saying Sayonara To The Old

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

Before I begin, I would like to thank the following reviewers:

-Journey Maker

-Serenimon02

-HikariTopazYamiTopaz

-AnimeHunter08

-Serabo

(If I have forgotten to mention someone, please forgive me!)

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SAYING SAYONARA TO THE OLD**

"Well, is everyone ready?" asked Solomon. Everyone nodded.

"No second thoughts?" asked Yuugi, eyeing everyone,Everyone shook their heads.

"Let us depart for the Ancient Egyptian Exhibition in Domino." said Ishizu, walking off.

Everyone else followed.

The museum was a ten minute walk from there. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts as they made their way to the museum.

"Yami, I mean Atemu, I finally get to see you once again, and this time we'll be reunited forever" thought Yuugi.

"Bakura, I hope you're ready for my arrival, because I am redy for yours", thought Ryou.

"Marik, here comes your Hikari-pretty, ready to be yours forever" thought Malik.

"Shimon, I am coming to you. We shall be together, my love, never to part again", thought Solomon.

"Seth, my handsome priest, I can't believe that I will see you once again, this time forever. " thought Seto.

"Brother Seth, ready or not...we're coming!" thought Mokuba excitedly.

"Rashid, dearest heart, prepare for my coming. I shall be there soon" thought Odion, bringing up the rear.

"Shadi, my love. In only a few minutes, our physical separation will no longer be", thought Ishizu, heading the front.

Finally, they made it to the museum. They went inside to the private showroom containing relics of Egypt's past. They walked into the room to see that some people were there...to see them off?

"What the...?" asked Jou. "What are you guys doing here?"

In the room stood Pegasus, Croquet, Professor Hawkins, Rebecca, Mako Tsunami, Roland (Seto's butler), and Marie (Seto'd maid).

"Well, Joey-boy, I could not consider myself a friend if I do not see you off, now can I?" ask Pegasus.

"Thank you, Pegasus. I appreciate your support." said Yuugi.

"I, too, have come to say farewell." said Croquet.

"Thanks, you guys" said Mai. "That is so sweet of you."

"I am here to see off my old friend, Solomon, as well as the rest of you. May Ra forever bless you." said Professor Hawkins, shaking Solomon's hand.

"Godspeed, Authur, and to you Rebecca." Solomon replied.

"I will miss you, Yuugi. Please take care of your self, all of you." said a teary Rebecca.

"You too, Rebecca" said Yuugi, hugging her.

"Why are you guys here? Roland? Marie? I thougth Seto said you were no longer needed" asked an astonded Mokuba.

"Yes, why are you here? Are you two here to see us off?" asked Seto quietly.

Roland looked at Marie, then back at Seto.

"Kaiba-sama, Kaiba-kun...we came here to go with you to where you are destined to go. We cannot bear to stay here without the ones that we have served faithfully for so long" said Roland.

Everyone was in shock.

"Yes" Marie said. "You two are family to us. We have been wanting to go, but we were uncertain of it at first. We have no children, as you know, and have nothing holding us here. We sold our belongings the day ater you sold both KC and yout mansion, Please say we may go. We will do as asked without question."

Mokuba ran to them, hugging them tightly. "You can come with us" and looking at Seto, he asked, "Please, Big Brother?"

Seto was so overcome with emotion at the faithfulness of his servants,all he could do was nod and say,"Thank you."

"Thank you, Kaiba-sama" said Roland, wiping tears away.

"Seto" Seto corrected him.

"Sir?" Marie asked.

"My name is Seto, and my little brother's name is Mokuba. You are our friends, not our servants." said Seto.

"Thank you, Kaiba-uh, Seto." Marie beamed, hugging both the Kaiba brothers.

"What brings you here, Mako?" asked Tristan.

"I wish to also go along with you as well. I cannot search any longer for my father. I have no other family. Yuugi, and the rest of you, are the only family I have. I would be greatly appreciative if I could go as well." said Mako hopefully.

"Of course, lad. You may come as well" said Solomon, hugging Mako. Mako wiped away a tear.

"Thank you, Mutou-sama" cried a grateful Mako.

"Solmon" Solomon corrected. "or Grandpa would do fine. You are our family as well, Mako."

"Grandpa it is, then" said a beaming Mako.

After everyone was finished with the goodbyes, fare-the-wells, and blessings, Ishizu ask them all to be quiet for a moment.

The room was silent.

"We are here, as promised. Can you hear me?" Ishizu called out, seemingly, to no one.

Suddenly, on the wall, a stone tablet was glowing brightly, then dimmed to a shimmer of gold.

* * *

Was that one fine, folks?

I hope so.

Next One: THE EVENT HORIZON

Review, please?


	12. Promises Love Eternal & Joy Unspeakable

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: PROMISES KEPT, LOVE ETERNAL, JOY UNSPEAKABLE**

Everyone was staring at the old stone with awe and wonder. Suddnely they heard the one song that was so familiar to them, but new to Mako, Authur, Roland, Marie, Rebecca, Pegasus, and Croquet.

_If it takes forever _

_I will wait for you _

_For a thousand summers _

_I will wait for you _

_Till you're back beside me, _

_Till I'm holding you _

_Till I hear you sigh here in my arms _

"Oh, my. Roland. That song sounds so beautiful" said an already crying Marie.

"I know now why Seto loves this so. It is indeed beautiful" said Roland, wiping away tears of his own.

"Oh, Grandfather. Listen to that. It is so beautiful" cried Rebecca, holding onto her Grandfather.

"I know, Rebecca, I know" said an emotional Arthur, wiping his eyes as well.

"Croquet, you must help me remember this haunting melody. It feels so good to my soul" said Pegsus, shedding a tear from his remaining eye.

"Yes, sir" said Croquet, wiping his own eyes as well.

"Such beauty put into words. This song is wonderful" said Mako, letting tears run down his face. 

Anywhere you wander,

_Anywhere you go _

_Every day remember _

_How I love you so _

_In your heart believe what _

_In my heart I know _

_That forevermore I'll wait for you _

"They are calling out to us with this song. I know it is them!" said Solomon, shedding tears once again.

"Yes, it is they. The ones we love so much are coming for us as promised long ago!" said an emotional Ishizu.

Joey, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Serenity are weeping as well.

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Odion, Ishizu, Seto, Mokuba, and Solomon embraced each other in silent sobs. 

The clock will tick away

_The hours one by one _

_Then the time will come _

_When all the waiting's done _

_The time when you return _

_And find me here and run _

_Straight to my waiting arms _

There, coming from the right wall, that was bare of any hangings, was the one symbol that they have missed for so long:

**"THE EYE OF HORUS!" everyone exclaimed.**

Now they know that the time was about to come...they could feel their loved ones pull at their very heartstrings. Now, they are very anxious to see them again.

Suddenly, the wall became a door...the door that looked so painfully familiar to them all, well, except for Rebecca, Arthur, Pegasus, Croquet, Roland, Marie, and Mako, anyway.

"Look, Sister! The Door to the Spirit Realm!" yelled an excited Malik.

Now came a voice that sounded otherworldly. It was melodic and soothing.

"Do not be afraid, dear friends. You will be with your loves once again." said the tender voice.

Meanwhile, the song finishes:

If it takes forever

_I will wait for you _

_For a thousand summers _

_I will wait for you _

_Till you're here beside me, _

_Till I'm touching you _

_And forevermore sharing your love

* * *

_

"Now, friends. Do you wish for the door to be opened unto you?" asked the voice.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

"Will the one named Yuugi approach the Door first" asked the voice.

Yuugi walked up to the door.

"What do you wish to say to your love, Atemu, or Yami as you call him?" asked the voice.

Yuugi sighed in nervousness and proceeded, "Yami, my handsome Pharaoh, my true King of Games. How long I have waited for you to come back to me. Please say you were waiting for me as well."

Suddenly, everyone sees a figure walking through the door, dressed in Ancient Egyptian ropes that were befitting only to a king. Then, the figure stopped, and everyone gasped. It was Yami! The same tri-colored hair, the same deep crimson eyes that Yuugi missed so much. Yuugi could not contain himself. He ran straight to Yami, who embraced him and kissed him over and over again.

"Yuugi, how I missed you, Aibou!" cried Yami.

"I missed you as well, Yami, uh, Atemu." said a weeping Yuugi.

"My name is Yami" Yami said. "I have long since given up that name."

Yuugi couldn't respond, as he was too overcome with emotion to speak. He just held onto Yami.

"My Pharaoh, do you wish to say something to Yuugi?" the voice asked. Yami nodded.

Yami knelt down before Yuugi, who was still weeping with joy. Yami then took Yuugi's hands, looked into Yuugi's eyes and spoke:

"Yuugi Mutou...my darling hikari. When we were separated all those years ago, I felt that I had died all over again, I felt the darkness threatening to swallow me up again, like it had before you solved the Sennen Puzzle. Only the thought of seeing you once again kept me from losing my sanity and my soul to the darkness. Now that we are together again, I will never leave you...never again. With that said, I would be forever honored if you would rule by my side as Crown Prince of Ancient Egypt. What I am asking is this...Yuugi, please make me the happiest man in existance and say you will marry me?"

Everyone gasped. Yuugi was too overcome to speak.

When he finally found his voice, he spoke, "I will marry you, Yami!"

Everyone cheered at this. Yami put the Sennen Puzzle, that was lost years ago, around Yuugi's neck.

"We will marry once we are back in the Spirit Realm." Yami said, Yuugi nodded happily at this.

* * *

The voice spoke again, "Will the one named Solomon please approach the Door?" 

Solomon walked like a man in his twenties, his spirit renewed.

"Solomon, have you anything to say to Shimon?" asked the voice. Solomon nodded.

"My dear Shimon. I am very pleased that I am only a step away from you. I want to see your precious face once again, Please grant me this." Solomon pleaded.

Suddenly, Shimon apeared dressed in his robes. "Here I am, dearest Solomon. I am here" Shimon said quietly.

Solomon stood before him, saying nothing for a moment, but then he grabbed Shimon and embraced him with a bone crushing hug. Kisses were rained all over Solomon's face as well as Shimon's.

"Shimon, please say your piece to Solomon" said the voice kindly. Shimon nodded and bowed before Solomon.

"Dearest Solomon, please do me the esteemed honor of being my spouse." pleaded Shimon.

Solomon wept out, "YES!" and grabbed Shimon, kissing him and weeping for joy.

"Congradulations are in order here, Solomon" said Arthur, wiping away a tear.

"From me as well, Mr. Mutou" said Rebecca, hugging Solomon and Shimon.

"Thank you!" cheered Solomon, retuening the hug.

"That means a lot to us both", said Shimon, doing likewise.

"We shall marry as soon as possible" said Shimon, placing the Sennen Eye in Solomon's hand.

"Wonderful!" affirmed Solomon, holding Shimon's hand.

* * *

The voice spoke yet again. "Will the one named Ryou appropach the Door?" 

Ryou gulped and came forward.

"Have you something to say to Bakura?" asked the voice. Ryou nodded and began:

"Bakura, in the past you stole Yami's trasures. In the present, you stole my heart. In the future, you will steal my innocence, which I will gladly surrender. You said long ago, on that fateful day, that you will wait for me. Have you, my King of Thieves?"

Suddenly, Bakura, dressed in his robes, walked through the door, only to be tackled my a sobbing Ryou. Bakura held onto him tightly. inhaling the sweetness that made up Ryou's essence. Bakura wept for joy.

"Bakura, have you anything to ask Ryou?" asked the voice. Bakura nodded and knelt down before Ryou and began:

"My angel, my dearest treasure...I have done things to you that haunt me even at this moment, things that I am too ashamed of. Yet, despite such, you still loved me. That alone sustained me as we were separated. I would like for you to be my most cherished treasure for all time. Ryou, please say you will marry me."

"OH GOD YES!" shouted Ryou, tears running down his cheeks, kissing Bakura for all it was worth.

Bakura placed the Sennen Ring around Ryou's neck, kissing it, causing Ryou to blush.

"This is beautiful, Jou!" cried Mai, holding onto Joey, sobbing.

"I know, babe...I know" whispered an emotional Jou.

* * *

Once again, the voice spoke. "Will the one named Ishizu come to the Door?" 

Ishizu was fighting her nerves as she approached.

"What are your words of love to Shadi?" asked the voice. Ishizu spoke softly:

"My handsome prince...for years I have waited for you to come to reclaim me. For years, you have occupied my dreams. For days, you have pulled at my heartstrings. Now, if I have so pleased you, my love, please let me look upon your handsome countenance once again."

Within a second, Shadi, turban and all, walked through that door and stood in front of Ishizu, eyes shining with joy.

"SHADI!" cried Ishizu and she lept into his arms, kissing him and weeping out of happiness.

"My beloved queen" said Shadi quietly, too overcome to speak any louder.

"Shadi, have you something to say to Ishizu?" asked the voice. Shadi nodded, setting Ishizu down and bowing before her.

"My queen, please say you will marry me. Be my wife and let me love you forever and ever" said Shadi.

"You know I will, love" Ishizu said with passion and joy.

Shadi then took out the Sennen Necklace and put it around Ishizu's neck. Ishizu held onto him for dear life.

* * *

"Will the one so named Malik approach the Door?" asked the voice. Malik approached. 

"Have you words for Marik?" asked the voice. Malik nodded.

"Please come to me Marik, if you would still have me" said Malik.

Marik steps through the door with the same robes that Malik last saw him in. Malik ran to his dark with open arms. Marik embraced his crying hikari with such gentleness that was never shown before.

"Hikari-pretty. My Hikari-pretty. Mine. Only mine. " whispered Marik to Malik's ear.

"Yes, I'm Hikari-pretty. Your Hikari-pretty. Yours, Only yours" Malik whispered back.

"Marik, have you words for your hikari" asked the voice. Marik wiped away a stray tear and said, "Hikari-pretty. Please be mine forever."

"You better believe I will!" shouted Malik, weeping in pure joy. Marik gave him the Sennen Key.

* * *

"Will the one so named Odion approach the door?" asked the voice once again. Odion was shuffling to the Door. 

"What do you wish to say to your love, Rashid?" asked the voice. Odion began:

"Rashid, my lover, my friend, my mate...please hear the voice of the one that loves you more than any human can possible love you. If I have so please you with the memories we share, please pass through those doors" said Odion pleadingly.

Rashid, in his robes as well, stepped gingerly through the doors and ran straight to Odion, and then sweeping him up in his arms. Odion had no shame in allowing his tears to show. He was happy beyond words, as was Rashid!

"You're back! Thank you for waiting for me." cried Odion.

"I told you I would, and I have done as I promised. my love" said a feverent Rashid, kissing him over and over.

"Rashid, have you something to share with Odion?" said the voice.

Rashid looked at Odion and said, "As I had waited for you all these years...as we are now together again, never to be separated...I ask you to marry this humble man that will spend all of eternity showing his love for you" Rahsid asked, as if he was saying a prayer.

Odion didn't speak, for his tears and kisses were sufficinet enough for Rahsif. Then Rashid gave Odion the Sennen Scales.

Everyone was looking on with excitement, joy,and love at the events unfolding nefore them.

* * *

Now the voice spoke once again. 

"Will the ones so named Seto and Mokuba approach the Door" said the voice.

Seto and Mokuba held hands and walked together to the Door.

"Which one of you is Seto?" asked the voice. Seto raised his hand.

"What do you wish to say to your love, Seth?" asked the voice.

Seto cleared his throat and spole with a slight crack in his voice. "Seth...my handsome priest. I cannot believe that we are so close to each other, yet still so far away. I hope that you can hear me still. If you can, hear my words and weigh them against your heart as well as judge them with your soul. I love you and that never changed. I gave up all my material goods, just to be with you forever. I know that you are waiting for me as well as for Mokie here. If I found favor in your sight, please proceed through those doors, so I may gaze upon the masterpiece that is your handsome face."

"Young Mokuba, what have you to say to Seth?" asked the voice.

Mokuba suddenly spoke with the voice of a child, nervous as he was, "Big Brother Seth...I love you and I never forget that you said that you will be here with the same open arms that you held us with on the day you were taken from us. Please remember your promise and step through that door."

Within three seconds, Seth strode through the door, dressed in his priestly robes of old. He stopped in front of the brothes...with his arms outstretched, just as he promised.

Both Seto and Mokuba ran to Seth, hugging him tightly. Seth held them both just as tightly.

"My handsome priest, you have waited for us! You really have!" cried Seto.

"My beautiful Blue-Eyes White Dragon, did I not promise?" asked Seth, playfully, but joyfully because he was happy to hold Seto again.

"Biggest Brother...thank you for coming back for us! Thank you!" said a joyful Mokuba.

"You are most welcome, Mokuba-kun!" said Seth.

Remembering Roland and Marie, Seto motioned for them to join him.

"Seth, these are out dear friends, Roland and his wife, Marie. They will come with us. Roland, Marie, this is Seth." said Seto.

Seth bowed before them. "It is an honor to have you to become my friends as well as accompany us."

Roland spoke, "Thank you for allowing is to, Seth."

Marie said, "Yes, thank you!"

"You are most welcome" replied Seth.

"Seth, have you something to say to Seto and Mokuba?" asked the voice. Seth nodded and faced Seto and Mokuba.

"My Blue-Eyes...my little brother, please allow me to remain in your lives forever as you have remain in my heart all these years. Seto, will you marry me?" asked Seth.

"YES! OH GOD YES!" Seto screamed, kissing Seth with a kiss full of love and passion

"YAY! We're a real family now!" said Mokuba. Seth gave the Sennen Rod to Seto.

* * *

The voice spoke once again. 

"You are not a family yet, young Mokuba. Your family is not whole right now."

"I have Seto and Seth. What do you mean?" asled Mokuba in confusion.

"There are two people that missed you so much and wanted to be with you in the realm forever." said the voice.

"What two people?" asked Mokuba.

"Behold" said Seth. pointing to the door. A man and a woman came through the door, looking at Seto and Mokuba with tears in their eyes.

Seto was in shock. "Oh, my God! OH, MY GOD! It's them! It's really them!" shouted Seto.

Mokuba was confused. "Who are they, Seto?"

Seto was crying in happiness. "Mokie...those are our parents."

Mokuba was wide-eyed. "Our REAL parents?!"

Seto nodded. Mokie cried as well.

"Seto. Mokuba. Our dear sons." said the woman hugging them both.

"We're together at last." asid the man, just as emotional.

"Dad" Seto said. "How dod you know-"

"Seth here. We thought he was you and he told us everything. So , here we are, son." Seto's dad said.

"Now, we are together forever...all of us" Seto's mom said, wiping away tears.

Seto looked at Seth with pure love. "Thank you, love."

"You are most welcome, love" said Seth, kissing Seto.

* * *

The voice spoke again. "Here are three people for young Ryou." 

Coming out the door were Ryou's parents and sister.

Ryou couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom...Dad...Amane?" choked out Ryou.

"Big Brother!" screamed Aname.

Ryou ran to them and hugged and kissed them all, crying all the while.

"How-?" Ryou started to say.

"Your love, Bakura, here. He found us and told us the whole story. So here we are...a family again!" said Mr. Bakura.

Mrs, Bakura and Aname just cried.

Ryou turned to Bakura, embraced him and wept. "Thank you so much for this!"

"All for you, my snow angel...all for you" said an emotional Bakura.

* * *

The voice spoke again. "Yuugi, look at the door." 

Yuugi looked and standing there were two people that were...

"MOM! DAD!" Yuugi ran to them and hugged and kissd them as he sobbed in pure bliss.

"My baby. Oh, my baby!" sobbed Mrs. Mutou, holding on to Yuugi for dear life.

"You can thank your Pharaoh, Yami, for this, son" said Mr. Mutou, ruffling his son's hair.

Yuugi felt Yami's arms encirculing him. Yuugi turned around in Yami's arms and wept.

"Thank you, koi!" was all Yuugi could say.

"I would do anything for you, my sweet Aibou", said Yami softly.

* * *

The voice spoke again, "Is there someone here named Joseph Wheeler and Serenity Wheeler?" 

"That's us" said Jou.

"Come to the door." said the voice.

They did as they were told. Suddenly, out of the door came Jonathan and Sarah Wheeler, their parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" screamed Serenity hugging them both.

"DAD?! MA?!" shouted Jou, running to them as well.

"We're family again, kids, never to be separated again" said a weeping Mrs. Wheeler.

"You got that right. This time, I swore off drinking and remarried your mom in the spirit realm. In fact, the High Priest, Seth, performed the ceremony" said Mr. Wheeler.

Jou and Serenity were shocked, then estatic.

"Where are our future children-in-law?" asked Mr. Wheeler.

Mai and Duke stepped forward. Duke held Serenity's hand and Mai help Jou's.

"Welcome to our family!" said an excited Mrs. Wheeler.

"Ditto here" said Mr. Wheeler.

"Thank you" said Mai and Duke at the same time.

* * *

The voice spoke. "Will Tea come to the door?" 

Tea, with Tristan at her side, came to the door.

Out of the door came Raymond and Patricia Gardner, her parents.

Tea squealed in delight.

"Mom-Dad! I can't believe you are here!" said a happy Tea.

"There's Daddy's little girl" Mr. Gardner said as he gave Tea a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You myst be Tristan. Welcome to our family. young man" Mrs. Gardner said, huggung and kissin ghim on his cheek.

"Thank you, Ma'a'm" said a blushing Tristan.

* * *

The voice spoke again. "There is someone here for Mako Tsumani. Mako, please come to the door." 

Mako was nervous. Who could possible be at the door for him?

Suddenly, a man stepped out. He looked just like Mako, except his hair was grey.

"Long time, no see, son" said Mr. Tsunami.

Mak couldn't believe his eyes.

"PAPA?! OH MY GOD! PAPA!" shouted Mako as he had and gave his long lost father a hug and a kiss.

"I missed you, son", said Mr. Tsunami, tears streaming down,

"Not as much as I have missed you, Papa!" said an excited Mako.

"Will you come with me to the realm?" asked Mr. Tsunami.

"You bet I will! Now that I have my father, I have no reason to stay here any longer" said a happy Mako.

Mr. Tsunami only nodded, still hugging his son.

* * *

The voice spoce again. "I have two final surprises...for Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus, will you please come to the door." 

Pegasus walked slowly to the door. Surprise Number One: A beautiful woman walked out. Pegasus could hardly contain himself.

"CECILIA! MY LOVE!" shouted Pegasus. He ran upo and swept her up in his arns.

"Oh, Maximillion! We're together again!" Cecilia squealed. kissing him.

"Can you stay here, love? Please say you can?" asked Maximillion hopefully.

Cecilia looked at the door. "May I stay, please?" she asked the voice.

"You shall stay. You will only come here again when the hour of your death comes once again." said the voice.

Croquet, Arthut and Rebecca hugged Cecilia. "Raquel has missed you, Lady Pegasus" said Croquet.

"It would be great to see your wife again, Croquet!" said Cecilia happily, resting her head on Pegasus' sholder.

Pegasus asked the voice, "Voice, what is the other surprise?"

A bean of pure light shot out the door and into Pegasus' empty eye socket that once help the Senne Eye. After the light faded, everyone gasped.

Pegasus had BOTH of his eyes. The other eye was restored to him.

He shed tears of happiness. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

After another hour of the happiest reunion ever, the voice spoke. 

"It is time to go to the spirit realm. However, there are some things that need to be completed fist..."

* * *

Was that one too long? Too Sappy? Too lame? 

Please let me know!

Next One: THE PHARAOH MARRIES HIS PRINCE

Review, please?


	13. The Pharaoh Marries His Prince

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE PHARAOH MARRIES HIS PRINCE

* * *

Everyone stood still, wondering what would happen next. 

"i do believe that there are marriages that are to take place" said the voice. Everyone nodded.

"Well", said the voice, looking at the still opened door. "Come forth, Priest, and do your duty."

Through the door strode...Mahaado, dressed in his priestly robes, smiling, with Mana at his side.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" asked Mahaado. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"My Pharaoh, you are to go first. Please say your vows to Yuugi." said Mahaado, smiling.

Yami nodded, held Yuugi's hands, and gazed deeply into Yuugi's amethyst eyes with his own crimson ones.

"Yuugi, my prince, my hikari, my aibou, my koi. If you only knew how I feel at this moment, There are not enough words in any lanuage that describe my joy at seeing you again as well as being with you for all time. As I had protected and defended you in the past, I shall do so even now and forever. You have pleased me in so many ways, little one...in so many ways. I could only hope to Ra that I have pleased you as well. I love you more than I do anything...even more than my own life, which I will lie down for you willingly. I shall never give you a reason to doubt me, even for an instant. On this day, I pledge to you my love, my heart, my soul, my body and my very essence, I will give to you whatsoever you desire, until I can give no more. I love you, my Crown Prince."

Yuugi was sniffling and red-eyed with tears at this moment. Yami had tears running down his face as well.

"Yuugi, please speak your vows to the Pharaoh" said Mahaado, still smiling while Mana wipe away her tears of joy.

Yuugi took hold of Yami's hands and stared into those fiery orbs that belonged to his love.

"Yami, my king of games, my king of my heart. If anyone is to be considered honored this day, it is me. I found the one person that loved me no matter what. When I solved the Sennen Puzzle years ago, I made a wish to have a real friend. I have all me friends here now, and I am glad. However, you are the one that my heart yearned for, that my soul cried out for. Even though you were my darkness, you have given me your love that was like the purest light I have ever seen, You are everything I wanted and then some. I could never have asked for a better mate than you, I promise you that eveything I have is yours to take and everything I am is yours to enjoy. Everthing you are, I will cherish it forever, There is no other person for me BUT you, my Pharaoh, and I am forever proud to rule at your side always...as your Crown Prince of Ancient Egypt. I love you, Yami. I always have and I always will."

"Oh, Yuugi!" cried an emotional Yami,embacing Yuugi with fresh tears running down his royal face.

"Oh, my! That is so beautiful!" cried Mrs. Mutou, holding onto her husband, father-in-law, and his lover.

Everyone else were in agreement, wiping eyes, blowing noses,and offering up their blessings to the couple.

Mahaado cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "If I may proceed.."

Everyone sweatdropped and blushed. "Sorry." they chorused.

Mahaado faced the royal couple and gave his blessing. "May Ra forever bless you, my Pharaoh, and you as well, your Royal Highness. May you know passion and love in each other's lives as well as in each other's arms. May your love know no sorrow,pain, grief, or dismay. My Pharaoh, as your parents gave you up to Ra at your birth, I hereby give you up to Yuugi forever. Your Royal Highness, as you parents had given you up to your God at your birth, so shall I give you to His Majesty, The Pharaoh, for you to love forever and ever. You are no longer twain, but you are now joined together as one, and let this congregation that has gathered say so."

Everyone shouted, "We offer our blessings and our well-wishes to you, Yami and Yuugi!"

Mahaado turned to Yami, "You may now kiss your price, my Pharaoh."

Yami didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Yuugi up in his arms and kissed him passionately, making Yuugi blush deeply.

"I love you, my king" said Yuugi softly in Yami's ear,

"I love you as well, my prince, always" returned Yami, just as softly in Yuugi's ear!

Everyone congradulated the couple on their marriage.

Then the voice spoke again.

"I bid you peace, King Yami and Prince Yuugi. May Ra bless you forever."

"Thank you" said Yami and Yuugi in unison.

* * *

Next Chapter: THE MARRIAGE OF SOLOMON AND SHIMON 

Review, please?


	14. The Marriage of Solomon and Shimon

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE MARRIAGE OF SOLOMON AND SHIMON

* * *

Everyone stood still, wondering what would happen next. 

"I request that Shimon and his love, Solomon, approach the priest next" said the voice. .

"Well", said Shimon, grabbing Solomon's hand, "Come, love, Our moment awaits."

Solomon nodded and went with Shimon to Mahaado.

"Shimon, adviser to the Pharaoh, you are to go first. Please say your vows to Solomon." said Mahaado.

Shimon nodded, stroked Solomon's face with his hands, and gazed lovingly into Solomon's amethyst eyes with his own.

"Solomon, I do believe that some time ago, I made a promise to you that I will wait for you, Now, here I am, keeping my promise. I promise you that our love will grow and flourish. You, my love, are the best thing that I could ever hope for. I hope that you will continue to love me as I have loved you all the years that we were apart. I swear to you that I shall never part from you again. We were meant to be. With all my heart, I will give you happiness unspeakable, as the very thought of you have done for me all these years. So I give you everything I have to give you and then some. I love you, now and forever, Please never believe otherwise."

Solomon was too choked up to speak. "Thank you" was all he could say at the moment.

"Solomon, please speak your vows to Shimon" said Mahaado.

Solomon just stared into Shimon's eyes and spoke.

"Shimon, my love. How I always wished that I could love again. Although I was happy for Yuugi and Yami, a part of me resented their relationship, and that part of me was called loneliness. Before you came, I had long since given up on ever finding love and resigned myself of dying alone. Now, with you here with me, I could live again, and I mean truly live again. You have resurrected the love and the life in me that ceased to exist long ago. As gratitude, I pledge to you the one thing that I didn't think I would ever use again...my heart. I offer that to you as well as my eternal devotion, if you would have it and if you would still have me as well. I love you."

"Solomon! Oh, love...of course I shall! I shall have them and you forever!" Shimon said, embracing Solomon and kissing him for all he was worth. Solomon did likewise.

"Alright, Dad!" shouted Mr. Mutou, happy for his father.

"You go, Grandpa!" shouted Yuugi, while a pleased Yami looked on.

Mahaado gave his blessing. "May Ra forever bless you,Shimon, and you as well, Solomon Mutou. May you know passion and love in each other's lives as well as in each other's arms. May your love know no sorrow,pain, grief, or dismay. Shimon, as your parents gave you up to Ra at your birth, I hereby give you up to Solomon forever. Solomon, as you parents had given you up to your God at your birth, so shall I give you to Shimon, for you to love forever and ever. You are no longer twain, but you are now joined together as one, and let this congregation that has gathered say so."

Everyone shouted, "We offer our blessings and our well-wishes to you, Solomon and Shimon!"

Mahaado turned to Yami, "You may now kiss your love, Shimon."

Shimon was way ahead of him. He lifted Solomon's face up to his and kissed him with all his love on his lips.

"I have you forever, my love" said Shimon in a quiet whisper.

"I will hold you to that, beloved" said Solomon, kissing him.

Everyone gave their congradulations and blessings.

Then the voice spoke again.

"I bid you peace, Solomon and Shimon. May Ra bless you forever."

"Ra just did" said Shimon, looking at Solomon with such love. Solomon returned the loving gaze.

* * *

Next Chapter: THE THIEF MARRIES IS TREASURE

Review, please?


	15. The Thief Marries His Treasure

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE THIEF MARRIES HIS TREASURE

* * *

The voice of the spirit realm spoke once again. 

"Mahaado, I believe that the next ones to marry are Ryou and Bakura. Will Ryou and Bakura please approach the priest?"

Ryou was so nervous his teeth were chattering, but Bakura whispered soothing words in his ear.

They then approached Mahaado, who was smiling kindly, as was Mana.

"Bakura, the tomb robber, you are to go first. Please say your vows to Ryou" said Mahaado.

Bakura nodded slightly, then he took Ryou's face in both his hands, lovingly looking into the milk chocolate eyes he missed so much. With a slight hitch in his voice, Bakura spoke:

"Ryou, my angel of light, my most beloved gem. When you first put on the Sennen Ring, I felt that there was something otherworldly about you. I kept thinking to myself, 'No human could be this kind, this sweet, this innocent'. You are like a beautiful porcelain doll...a doll that I shattered time and time again with my bloodthirst, my passion for power, control, dominance. At that time, I didn't care about you at all. When I looked at you back then, all I saw was a pushover that I can screw, beat, and bleed. Now I realized that you were not there for those vile things. You're love, passion, devotion, caring, freindship, courage and respect incarnate. You are my angel, encased in human flesh, blood and sinew. When I felt your emotions that resulted from my abuse, I felt my own soul die. I felt my very heart shatter into splinters at the realization that I caused you such pain, agony and woe. When you asked me what would I do if you killed yourself, I didn't answer because I was taken aback at that statement. Now I will answer it: In the event that you take your own life, regardless of the reason, I will take the same knife you take your life with and I will use it...to take my own. I will die the same way you would. If you decide to drown yourself in a lake, I will dive in that water until water fills my lungs and burst. What does it matter? All that matters to me is you, my angel. I should hope you never take that notion into your head and carry itout, because if you do...just wait for me, for I should be along, ready to follow you either to Heaven or Hell, You are my angel, my light. You have given me the most precious treasure of all time...you gave me your precious heart. Fot that I thank you and I love you."

"Bakura! Oh, Bakaura..." Ryou wept, repeating his name over and over as he rained kisses on the tomb robber's face and Bakura was loving every minute of it.

Mahaado looked on in smiles as did Mana and the rest.

"Will you say your vows as well, Ryou?" asked Mahaado. Ryou nodded happily and gazed into Bakura's russet eyes, touching his face ever so gently.

"When Dad brought home the Sennen Ring, I thought it was a great gift, until you started your abuse. My will to live waned each day. I thought I will die, either by your hand or by mine, I thought I was worthless to you. When you actually showed me compassion for the first time since, well, ever, I was shocked to say the least. Then, as time went on, you showed me more love and less abuse. Then, the abuse stopped altogether. Even when you did these terrible things to me, I forgave you, because I loved you. Now that I knew that love was returned, it really began to flourish. When you were taken from me, I felt sorrow that you would never believe and I thank God now that I never have to relive that again. You are a thief that stole Yami's treasures in the past, my heart and soul in the present, and my innocence in the future. Bakura, my dearest, do you not know that when I look at you, I see that God had blessed me ever so much. I asked God for the moon, and He gave it to me in the form of your silvery hair that shines so vividly in the sunlight and ever so subtle when the moonlight hits it. God knows I love black cherries, and He gave me the kind that would last forever, in the form of your deep, wine-colored eyes. God also knows that I love things that are rich, creamy, smooth and velveteen. He gave all of them to me...in your wonderful voice. People called you the very devil because you made my life a living hell for months. I never saw you as a demon of any sort, but rather a cruel angel, as it is said in the theme song for Neon Genesis Evangelion. You are my avenging angel, for you execute judgment upon those that would hurt me, your snow angel, as you call me. So, to paraphrase the theme song slightly, I will close with this:

"_Bakura, my king of thieves...just as you are a cruel angel without mecy, rise to the heavens that is called my soul and become the legend of my life for all time. I love you, and I always shall, Bakura, my king of thieves, my cruel angel, my avenging angel, my darkness, my safety, my deliverance, my friend, my lover...my life_."

Bakura was so overcome with emotions he flung himself into Ryou's arms and wept bitterly.

"Ryou, my snow angel, my treasure. Thank you for loving me as was and as I am! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"That was so beautiful!" Mai cried, wiping her eyes, Jou just nodded, too emotional to speak.

"Ryou! That was simply wonderful!" shouted Mrs. Bakura.

"Well done, son. Well done" stated a deeply moved Mr. Bakura

"You did great as well, Big Brother Bakura!" cried out Amane.

Mahaado gave his blessing. "May Ra forever bless you,Bakura, and you as well, Ryou Bakura. May you know passion and love in each other's lives as well as in each other's arms. May your love know no sorrow, pain, grief, or dismay. Bakura, as your parents gave you up to Ra at your birth, I hereby give you up to Ryou forever. Ryou, as you parents had given you up to your God at your birth, so shall I give you to Bakura, for you to love forever and ever. You are no longer twain, but you are now joined together as one, and let this congregation that has gathered say so."

Everyone shouted, "We offer our blessings and our well-wishes to you, Ryou and Bakura!"

Mahaado turned to Bakura, "You may now kiss your love, Bakura."

Bakura took Mahaado's advice. He swept up Ryou in his arms and kissed him, giving it his all.

"I love you, my snow angel" whispered an emotional Bakura.

"I love you, my cruel angel...forever" whispered an equally emotioal Ryou.

Everyone gave their congradulations and blessings.

Then the voice spoke again.

"I bid you peace, Ryou and Bakura. May Ra bless you forever."

Ryou looked at Bakura and said these words from Neon Genesis Evangelion:

_**"Zankoku na tenshi no youni, shounen yo shinwa ni nare." (Like a cruel angel, young boy become the legend.)

* * *

**__**  
**_

Next Chapter: THE MARRIAGE OF MALIK AND MARIK

Review, please?

(To Penny3: Thanks for pointing that mistake out for me. I was kinda sleepy when I was writing that. To answer your other question: I belive that Bakura was afectionate toward Ryou nearing the end, well, in this story at least.)


	16. The Psycho Marries The Tombkeeper

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

My thanks to all who reliewed and liked this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE PSYCHO MARRIES THE TOMBKEEPER**

* * *

As always, the voice of the spirit realm spoke once again.

"Please approach the priest, Malik and Marik."

Malik looked like he was about to faint at any moment, so Marik pick him up and carried him.

"Uh, Marik? You can put me down now" said a blushing Malik. Marik complied.

"Marik, you are to go first. Please say your vows to Malik" said Mahaado.

With the tenderest look on his face, Marik looked at Malik and began:

"I thought that you would hate me forever, after all I did to you. I thought that you would erase my existance forever, seeing that you made me. When you told me that you forgave me for all the wrong I did, I didn't know what to think of that or of you. I thought it was a trick of some sort. When I gaze into your beautiful eyes, I saw an even more beautiful soul. I saw a soul that is beautiful beyond words...a soul I nearly destroyed by my own foolishness, cutting words and cruel deeds. I call you Hikari-pretty because I felt that no one could equal your radiance. You are what gave even the slightest hope of redemption. I said very little when I saw you again for the first time in years because I was so overcome with love for you, I couldn't speak. I thought you were just a mirage that the gods used to taunt me. When I felt your flesh, your warm, lovely flesh, I knew then with no doubt that you were real and that you were mine and mine only. Upon my own life,I swear to you that you will never know sorrow at my hands ever again, You will be loved and cherished as you were created for, I love you, Malik...my Hikari-pretty."

All Malik could do was hold onto Marik and kiss him senseless. "Thank you, love."

"Will you say your vows as well, Malik?" asked Mahaado. Malik's voice trembled as he spoke.

"When I first formed you in my mind, I thought that you were just pure eveil...the very devil himself. I thought you didn't care if I was hurting emotionally, so as long as I served your purpose. That thought alone hurt me more that you could ever imagine. Just when I thought you were a hopeless case, I heard you praying to Ra one evening. Your prayer shook me to the very depths of my own soul. You asked Ra _'to forgive your transgressions against me'_. I was moved just by that, but when you also added that you loved me even more than your own life, I fell to my knees in tears, but they were tears of happiness. You saw me there and you were so embarrassed because I heard what you admitted. I comforted you with a kiss and told you I loved you as well. We were together frm that day forward. I told you that nothing will keep me from you and here I am, keeping that promise I made to you long ago. With my heart upon my lips, I pledge my love for you forever and a day. You may be a psycho, as others called you, but you are MY psycho, and I would not have it any other way. I love you and that love will stay forever!"

Marik was so deeply moved that he could only utter, "My Hikari-pretty. Mine. Only mine."

To which Malik replied, "Yes, love, I am your Hikari-pretty. Yours and yours only. Believe that."

"That was wonderful! Don't you think so, Tristan?" asked Tea, wiping her eyes. Tristan nodded.

"Well done, Brother!" cried Ishizu.

Mahaado gave his blessing. "May Ra forever bless you,Marik, and you as well, Malik Ishtar. May you know passion and love in each other's lives as well as in each other's arms. May your love know no sorrow,pain, grief, or dismay. Marik, as your parents gave you up to Ra at your birth, I hereby give you up to Malik forever. Malik, as you parents had given you up to your God at your birth, so shall I give you to Marik, for you to love forever and ever. You are no longer twain, but you are now joined together as one, and let this congregation that has gathered say so."

Everyone shouted, "We offer our blessings and our well-wishes to you, Marik and Malik!"

Mahaado turned to Marik, "You may now kiss your love, Marik."

Marik grabbed Malik in a bone-crushing hug and kissed him with longing, love and raw passion.

"My Hikari-pretty" whispered an emotional Marik.

"I love you as well, my handsome psycho...forever and ever" whispered a deeply moved Malik..

Everyone gave their congradulations and blessings.

Then the voice spoke again.

"I bid you peace, Malik and Marik. May Ra bless you forever."

* * *

Next Chapter: THE PRIESTESS MARRIES THE SENNEN ITEMS GUARDIAN

Review, please?


	17. The Guardian Marries The Priestess

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE GUARDIAN MARRIES THE PRIESTESS**

* * *

As everyone was celebrating Malik and Marik's marriage, the voice of the spirit realm spoke once again. 

"Will Ishizu and Shadi approach the priest?"

With hearts full to bursting, Shadi escorts Ishizu forward.

"Shadi, you are to go first. Please speak of your love to Ishizu" said Mahaado.

Shadi cleared his throat in nervousness and began:

"Ishizu, my queen, my love, my life, the other half of my soul. For millennia, I oftentimes wondered if true love was just a byword...a word that meant nothing. I am not ashamed to admit that I used to cry myself to sleep at night, wondering if I was destined to die alone. Sure, I had family and friends, but I want the love that only a woman could give me. I happened to come across you one day in Egypt. I was so struck by yur beauty I nearly fainted. I thought you a goddess, you are so beautiful. I ealize that for me to say taht would have brought down the wrath of the gods, so I compared your beauty to that of a queen. You look so regal and graceful. I feel honored my your presence alone. When you said you loved me, I felt that I have the highest honor in the world. I vow this day to protect and defend you, love and cherish you for the treasure you are. Usually, it is the man's surname that a woman takes upon marriage. However, seeing that I do not have one, I would be forever honored to take yours instead, thus being named Shadi Ishtar. I love you, Ishizu, and I shall continue to do so until the day I am called away from you, only in death."

Ishizu flung herself to Shadi, weeping joyously. "Oh, Shadi! My prince! I love you so!"

"Please speak your love to Shadi, Ishizu?" asked Mahaado. Facing her love, Ishizu's voice rang out.

"There are only so many hours in a day, but love is never measured by such. I can honetly say that I loved you since forever and a day. You have been the prince that I have longed for. I feel my heart swell just from being in your company. I hear my heart sing songs that I never knew, just from you saying 'I love you'. The love you show me is sweeter than even the most sugared of candies. Even the sweetest honey nature ever produced tastes bland and foul compared to your love and your passion. On this day, I give you my love, trust, respect, praise, devotion, assistance, body, heart, soul, and at your request, my name. I love you Shadi soon-to-be-Ishtar!"

Shadi could only say, "Ishizu...my Queen...my heart" as he let his happy tears fall.

"WOW!" Yuugi exclaimed, holding onto Yami who was wiping his eyes. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!"

"I love you, Sister!" said Malik, holding onto Marik, who nodded in agreement.

Mahaado gave his blessing.

"May Ra showe countless blessings you,Ishizu, and you as well, Shadi. May you know passion and love in each other's lives as well as in each other's arms. May your love know no sorrow,pain, grief, or dismay. Shadi, as your parents gave you up to Ra at your birth, I hereby give you up to Ishizu forever. Ishizu, as you parents also had given you up to Ra at your birth, so shall I give you to Shadi, for you to love forever and ever. You are no longer twain, but you are now joined together as one, and let this congregation that has gathered say so."

Everyone shouted, "We offer our blessings and our well-wishes to you, Shadi and Ishizu!"

Mahaado turned to Shadi, "Please kiss your new wife, Shadi."

"With pleasure" Shadi whispered as he grabbed Ishizu and kissed her chastely.

"I hope to plan on finishing that kiss, my love" Ishizu said saucily.

"Oh, but my Queen...I have every intention on finishing that and starting something else as well" whispered a lusting Shadi.

Ishizu blushed deeply. "You lecher."

Shadi held onto her. "You love me."

Ishizu nodded and kissed him again.

Everyone gave their congradulations and blessings.

Then the voice spoke again.

"I bid you peace, Ishizu and Shadi. May Ra bless you forever."

* * *

Next Chapter: THE OTHER BROTHER MARRIES HIS OTHER HALF 

Review, please?


	18. The Other Brother Marries His Other Half

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE ADOPTED BROTHER MARRIES IS OTHER HALF**

* * *

Once again, the voice of the spirit realm spoke once again.

"Please approach the priest, Odion and Rashid."

Love and joy powered these two men to stand Mahaado.

"Rashid, you are to go first. Please speak of your love to Odion" said Mahaado.

Staring into Odion's handsome eyes, Rashid's words flowed out like water.

"Odion, you know that I am a man of few words. I cannot even begin to speak the way that the others had done beore us. What I say is from my heart. Please know that I love you and have loved you all this time. Even when I was in the spirit realm with the others, my mind never strayed from you for even an instant. I see you in my dreams. I see you in my heart. I even thought I saw you in the spirit realm. I love to have your last name as well, seeing I do not have one. I am forever grateful and forever faithful to you. I shall see to it that you have no reason to doubt me or even reget this marriage. I love you and I could only hope that you would feel how much."

Odion could only weep, so deeply moved he was.

"Odion, can you say yours?" asked Mahaado. Odion nodded his head and spoke.

"Rashid, like you, I am also a man of few words. I can say this...I love you more than I love even my own life. I love you more than words can ever say. When you send that CD to me with your voice singing the song that Yami sang to Yuugi on that fateful day. I cried as I listened. I croed out of sadness because I missed you so, and out of joy because I knew I would see you again, and this time it was forever. As far as your taking my name, I would have been insulted it you didn't. So, know this and burn it in your memory and your heart forever...I love you, Rashid Ishtar."

Rashid could only hug Odion. He never spoke, just held onto him.

"Duke, that was beautiful, wasn't it?" asked Serenity, wiping her eyes.

"That is true, love" Duke said, too overcome to say anything else.

Mahaado gave his blessing.

"May Ra showe countless blessings you,Odion, and you as well, Rashid. May you know passion and love in each other's lives as well as in each other's arms. May your love know no sorrow,pain, grief, or dismay. Rashid, as your parents gave you up to Ra at your birth, I hereby give you up to Odion forever. Odion, as you parents also had given you up to Ra at your birth, so shall I give you to Rashid, for you to love forever and ever. You are no longer twain, but you are now joined together as one, and let this congregation that has gathered say so."

Everyone shouted, "We offer our blessings and our well-wishes to you, Rashid and Odion!"

Mahaado turned to Shadi, "You may now kiss your spouse, Rashid."

Rashid kissed Odion with such passion that everyone blushed.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!" yelled Mokuba. Everyone laughed rhen.

"Well done, brother" said Ishizu and Malik.

Everyone gave their congradulations and blessings.

Then the voice spoke again.

"I bid you peace, Odion and Rashid. May Ra bless you forever."

* * *

Next Chapter: THE HIGH PRIEST MARRIES HIS DRAGON

Review, please?


	19. The High Priest Marries His Dragon

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE HIGH PRIEST MARRIES HIS DRAGON**

* * *

"It is your turn, Seto and Seth. Please come forward." Mahaado said.

"SETH! EASY! SLOW DOWN! WE'LL GET THERE!" yelled Seto as Seth literally dragged him and Mokuba to the altar.

Seth blushed. "Sorry, love. I got a little excited."

With sapphire staring into sapphire, Seth began.

"Seto, I know that you are my reincarnation and that we are as different as day from night. I love the fire in your eyes and I love the way you take charge in any given situation. When I came to you, I thought you were cold and selfish, but when we got to know each other, I was dead wrong. I love the way you protect Mokuba and me. I love the gentle way you held me after lovemaking. I even loved when you comforted me when I lost my sister, Kisara. You are the man I could depend on and the man I could love forever. With that in mind. I give you love, life, respect, comfort and my heart. I love you, my handsome Blue-Eye, as I promise that you, Mokuba and me will be a family forever."

"Seth" was all Seto could say, being taken over by his emotions, He bowed his head and wept, as did Mokuba.

"Please speak your piece, Seto" said Mahaado. Seto nodded, dried his tears and spoke.

"Seth, before I met you, I only thought that love was for fools that were desperate enough to believe in anything they can't see. Love couldn't be seen, therefore I denied it. When I met you, I thought you were just a figment of my imagination that resulted from being overworked and not appreciated. When we started spending time together, I was taken aback at how much I changed. I mellowed out and opened up more. I was afraid of lovemaking because of that bastard of a father, Gozoburo. When you showed me what it was meant to be loved, I loved the emotion that I can feel, even though I can't see it. As you have no last name, I gladly give you mine and Mokie's. I love you...Seth Kaiba."

"Thank you, love. That means ever so much" whispered Seth.

"Mahaado, may I speak?" asked Mokuba. Mahaado nodded.

Mokuba then turned to his brother.

"Seto, every since we were in that orphanage, you said you will take care of me always, and you did that. Now it's time you let someone else take care of you for a change. Seth is that someone. Let him take care of you, as you took care of me. I love you, Seto."

Mokuba then turned to Seth.

"Seth, you have always been there for us, even when we didn't even know you were. You were always working behind the scenes, so to speak. Now, as we become a real family, stand in the forefront and take your place...at Seto's side...and mine. I love you Seth."

Seto and Seth just looked at each other, teary-eyed, then looked at Mokuba.

"Thank you, little brother" Seto and Seth said in unison.

Mahaado gave his blessing.

"May Ra showe countless blessings you,Seto and Mokuba, and you as well, Seth. May you know passion and love in each other's lives as well as in each other's arms. May your love know no sorrow,pain, grief, or dismay. Seth, as your parents gave you up to Ra at your birth, I hereby give you up to Seto and Mokuba forever. Seto and Mokuba, as you parents also had given you up to your God at your births, so shall I give you to Seth, for you to love forever and ever. You are no longer three individuals, but you are now joined together as one family, and let this congregation that has gathered say so."

Everyone shouted, "We offer our blessings and our well-wishes to you, Seth, Seto and Mokuba!"

Mahaado turned to Shadi, "You may now kiss Seto, Seth."

Seth swept up Seto in his arms and kissed him lovingly. After setting Seto down, Seth then knelt down and gave Mokuba a brotherly kiss on his cheek.

(A/N: Even though he is a young man, Mokie is still kind of short in this story.)

"We're a real family now!" declared an estatic Mokuba. Seto and Seth nodded in agreement.

Everyone gave their congradulations and blessings.

Then the voice spoke again.

"I bid you peace, Seth, Seto and Mokuba. May Ra bless you forever."

* * *

Next Chapter: THE PUPPY MARRIES THE SWAN

Review, please?


	20. The Puppy Marries The Swan

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: THE PUPPY MARRIES THE SWAN**

* * *

"I do believe that we have more marriages to take place. Will Joseph Wheeler and Mai Valentine come forth" Mahaado said. 

Joey blushed and walked to Mahaado, with an equally blushing Mai at his side.

"Joseph, you are to go fist, Please say your vows to Mai" said Mahaado,

With honey-brown staring into amethyst, Joey cleared his throat and began.

"Mai...you know that I'm not too good with words here, but what I say to you somes straight from the heart. Mai, when I met you at Duelist Kingdom, I thought at first you were a cheat and a liar. I thought you didn't care about Yuugi and the rest of us, especially me. When we became friends, I loved those days because they were filled with love, even then. When Dartz took control of your mind, I was determined to get you back at any cost. When your soul was taken, I felt that a part of me died that day. I mourned for you for days when your soul was restored and I couldn't find you. When you reappeared with both an apology and love upon your lips, I felt like I was the happiest man that day...because I was and still am. I promise you, Mai, that you will never feel alone...never again. I will protect and defend you at all costs, even if it would cost me my life. I can't give you my heart...because you always had it from the beginning. I love you Mai...my darling valentine."

"Oh, Joey" was all Mai managed to say before giving way to tears.

"Joey, that was amazing!" yelled Serenity. Duke nodded.

"Well done, son" said Mr. Wheeler, while his wife just wiped her eyes.

"Mai, you may speak your vows" said Mahaado. Mai just looked at Joey with sparkling eyes and spoke.

"Joey, I thought of you as no more than a loud-mouthed street punk that lacked common sense and lived up to the reputation of 'dumb blond' to the uttermost. Even though I was controlled by Dartz during the DOOM era, I wanted to keep you safe, the same way you did for me when I was trapped in the Shadow Realm by that psychopath who shall remain nameless. You taught me that love is something that you can never put a value on. Love can never be measures in dollars, but in kisses, hugs, passion, respect, trust, devotion, affection, freindship, and kindness. You have shown me those things and then some. I have always been proud to be Ms. Mai Valetine, but I am even prouder to be Mrs. Joseph Wheeler. I love you, you silly puppy."

Joey was so overcome, he shed tears as he hugged Mai. "I love you, my darling Valentine...forever."

"That was simply beautiful, Mai" said Pegasus, wiping his eyes. Croquet and Cecilia agreed.

Mahaado gave his blessing.

"May Ra showe countless blessings you,Joseph and Mai. May you know passion and love in each other's lives as well as in each other's arms. May your love know no sorrow,pain, grief, or dismay. Joseph, as your parents gave you up to your God at your birth, I hereby give you up to Joseph forever. Mai, as you parents also had given you up to your God at your birth, so shall I give you to Joseph, for you to love forever and ever. You are no longer twain, but you are now joined together as one, and let this congregation that has gathered say so."

Everyone shouted, "We offer our blessings and our well-wishes to you, Joey and Mai!"

Mahaado turned to Joey, "You may now kiss your bride, Joseph."

Joey swept Mai bridal style and kissed her tenderly. Everone cheered.

"I love you, my darling Valentine" said a blushing Joey to the new Mrs. Wheeler.

"I love you, too, my silly puppy" whispered Mai, kissing Joey with her heart on her lips.

Everyone gave their congradulations and blessings.

Then the voice spoke again.

"I bid you peace, Joseph and Mai Wheeler. May Ra bless you forever."

* * *

Next Chapter: THE DICE CHAMPION MARRIES HIS TROPHY 

Review, please?


	21. The Dice Champion Marries His Trophy

Title: The Waiting Is Over

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: YGO and the song "I Will Wait For You"...NOT MINE!

Summary: Sequel to "I Will Wait For You". Years after the final duel, Yuugi and the rest decided the time has come to rejoin their darker selves...forever.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE DICE CHAMPION MARRIES HIS TROPHY**

* * *

"Will Serenity Wheeler and Duke Devlin come forth" Mahaado said.

A nervous Duke walks to Mahaado with a seriously blushing Serenity.

"Duke, you are to go fist, Please say your vows to Serenity" said Mahaado,

Jade orbs tear up as Duke stared into Serenity's eyes:

"Seren', you truly are serenity...for you bring peace and calmness into my life whenever it's turmoiled and chatotic. At first, I wanted to date you solely to make Tristan jealous. However, when I really got to know you...and know you well...I realized that you are a beautiful woman with an even more beautiful soul. I realized that you were meant to be cherished and loved forever. I am willing to do just that...and a lot more, if you would let me. I promise you on this day, before all, I will love you with all that I am and with all the love my heart could possibly muster. I love you...Serenity Marie Wheeler-Devlin."

"Duke, thank you" cried Serenity as Duke kissed away her tears.

"Duke...that was great!" yelled Yuugi. Yami simply smiled and nodded.

"That's my little girl" said Mrs. Wheeler, while her husband nodded and wiped away a tear.

"Serenity, you may speak your vows" said Mahaado. Serenity voiced her love for Duke in her vows:

"Duke, I knew that in the beginnig, I was a trophy for you to win. You felt that you had to compete against Triatan. I told you I was not interested in him that way. You still felt that Tristan was a threat to me. You were so protective of me back then and even now...more so than Joey ever did. I realize that your love for me was indeed strong and powerful. You were willing to risk your own life to see to my safety. I could never ask for a better man or husband than you. With my heart upon my lips and with a desire for you that will last forever, I swear this day that I will love you no matter what the circumstances. I will be with you forever. As I was with you here on Earth...so I shall be with you in the hereafter. I love you, Duke Devlin...for only you are my heart's desire."

Duke was actually crying as he held Serenity closer to him. "I love you too, love...forever I will."

"Well done indeed!" cried Solomon...with Shimon agreeing.

Mahaado gave his blessing.

"May Ra showe countless blessings you, Duke and Serenity. May you know passion and love in each other's lives as well as in each other's arms. May your love know no sorrow,pain, grief, or dismay. Duke, as your parents gave you up to your God at your birth, I hereby give you up to Serenity forever. Serenity, as you parents also had given you up to your God at your birth, so shall I give you to Duke, for you to love forever and ever. You are no longer twain, but you are now joined together as one, and let this congregation that has gathered say so."

Everyone shouted, "We offer our blessings and our well-wishes to you, Duke and Serenity!"

Mahaado turned to Duke, "You may now kiss your bride."

Duke twirled Serenity in his arms adn kissed her with deep passion. Everone cheered.

"I love you, my blessed peace incarnate" said an overcome Duke to the new Mrs. Devlin.

"I love you, too, my hero...always" whispered Serenity, kissing Duke with feverent passion.

Everyone gave their congradulations and blessings.

Then the voice spoke again.

"I bid you peace, Duke and Serenity Wheeler. May Ra bless you forever."

* * *

**Next Chapter: THE DANCER MARRIES THE SIDEKICK**

Review, please?


End file.
